


【洋灵】春光乍泄（pwp）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】春光乍泄（pwp）

李振洋电话响起的时候，他正和木子洋把床上的人搞的连连求饶，房间里充斥着精液乳液交织的味道。  
“你滚去接电话。”木子洋一把把李振洋推开接着在李英超身上耕耘，挺立的阴茎径直插入到底，李英超哭的颤抖着求饶，嘴里细细念着“求求洋哥”“洋哥不要了 ”小可怜的求饶换来的是更凶猛的顶撞。

李振洋电话是从公司打来的，电话那边说日本有个项目有点问题必须李振洋亲自去一趟，李振洋语气不善的说句知道了就把电话挂了。听见房间里李英超被木子洋干的淫叫，再看身下还精神着的那根铁棒，骂了句操。

“小超，谁操你更舒服?嗯?”木子洋加速在李英超后穴里面抽插，恶狠狠的问。  
“洋哥...啊...不要了...啊啊要坏掉了...呜呜”李英超被干的前端开始冒出精液，一股脑全射到了木子洋的腹肌上面。

李振洋进房间时就看见这一淫靡的场面，李英超被干的大口喘气躺在床上，白皙的双腿夹住木子洋的腰一下下被撞击，从李振洋的角度正好看见他俩的交合处，木子洋的肉棒在李英超骚穴里进进出出，突然一个挺身，李英超后穴喷出大股淫液，溅的到处都是。

“小超怎么被干的喷水了，嗯?喜不喜欢洋哥的鸡巴，全都射给小超好不好。”木子洋快速冲刺了几百下，不等李英超回答，全部喷射进了李英超的肠道里。

木子洋把被干到毫无力气的李英超放在床上便起身去洗澡。李英超躺在床上，后穴里全是木子洋射的精液还没有清理，于是精液全都从后穴里流出来顺着李英超白皙的大腿根流的床上到处都是

“小弟。”李振洋上前去站在床边唤李英超。  
李英超抬眼看，发现李振洋今天穿的是正装，规规矩矩打了领带，这样的李振洋真的特别迷人，如果不是他看见下面狰狞挺立着的那一根的话。

“过来。”李振洋朝李英超勾勾手指，于是乖巧如李英超马上爬过去跪在床上在李振洋跟前。  
“小弟怎么像只小狗一样呢?”李振洋从背后拿出一根漂亮的链条给李英超戴上。李英超羞的满脸通红，因为这根链条他们三个以前明确的说像条狗链。

“张嘴。”李振洋手托住李英超的后脑勺，把肉棒伸到他的嘴边命令道，声音沙哑又性感。李英超张嘴去含他的肉棒，小嘴包不完，只好伸舌头仔细着去舔他的龟头，李英超被调教的口活很好，连李振洋的卵蛋都照顾的很周到。两片唇瓣去吸吮他的马眼，惹的李振洋低低啊了一声。

“小弟今天的骚穴没有尝到哥哥的大肉棒，就罚小狗今天给我口出来。”李振洋嘴角上扬，声音明明温柔又细腻却说着荤话。他腰身残忍的一挺，把龟头顶到了李英超的喉咙，爽的他头皮发麻。看见李英超眼角都被顶红了，更想欺负他了

李振洋摁着李英超的头颅去含吞他的大肉棒，李英超口腔又热又暖，比起李英超后面紧致的骚穴毫不逊色。

李英超给他做了两次深喉，腮帮子又酸又疼，小手去拉拉李振洋的衣角有点撒娇的意味，丝毫忘了就是身前这个人的肉棒把自己折磨的死去活来。李振洋知道他这个动作是在求饶了，爱怜的抚摸上李英超的脸说:“小弟乖，哥哥这就射给你。”李振洋的肉棒退出他的口腔，伸手在性器上随便撸了几把，精液便喷了出来，李英超张嘴去接纳了大半，还有的分别射在了李英超的眼脸上。

“宝宝今天真乖，哥哥带你去清理。”李振洋把身体软软的李英超拦腰抱起带去洗手间。

 

李振洋去日本出差了，家里就留木子洋和灵超两人在家大眼瞪小眼。李振洋离家前千叮咛万嘱咐教他们怎么煮饭再不济叫外卖也行，他俩当下已经饿的肚子咕咕叫了，却都不想动。  
“洋哥，你吃香蕉吗?”小孩下床把客厅里的水果盘端进来，里面还装着香蕉。

李英超这人有个毛病，吃什么都喜欢舔着吃，所以当他把香蕉皮掰开用舌头去舔香蕉的时候木子洋危险的微眯了眯眼。他用舌尖舔香蕉时拉出细细的银丝，嘴巴很小巧包不完整个香蕉，于是口水顺着嘴角流。李英超身上穿的是白衬衫，大概是李振洋的。衣襟微微敞开，下身什么也没有穿，连白白净净的脚也是光着的。衬衣下摆包裹着他的臀部，下面就是光着的大腿，又长又直。

他突然想到一个词语叫“春光乍泄”，比起他手上的香蕉，木子洋觉得眼前的人更可口些。

木子洋喉咙一紧，身下也起了反应。李英超还在旁边孜孜不倦的舔着香蕉，他好像瞥见了李英超嘴角狡黠的笑容，呵，这只勾引人小妖精。

木子洋把李英超的香蕉夺过去扔垃圾桶里，把他扑倒在床上。  
“怎么了哥哥...”小妖精嘴上还在装懵，但是眼睛里的一丝得逞已经出卖了他，他分明很兴奋很得意。  
“香蕉有什么好吃的? 洋哥请你吃大香肠。”木子洋托住李英超的屁股，把李英超抱了起来向书桌走去，那书桌，是李振洋办公的桌子。  
李英超乖乖的把双腿缠着木子洋的腰，手也自觉的攀上木子洋的脖颈，听完木子洋的荤话“咯咯”的笑着，又期待又惊喜接下来的事情。

李英超乖乖趴在书桌上，屁股朝木子洋撅着。木子洋这才发现李英超穿着黑色的丁字裤，在衬衫和白皙的大腿根衬托下更加色情。  
“小骚货。”木子洋巴掌打在李英超的臀部上发出啪啪声，白嫩的皮肤泛起红印，看起来十分诱人。木子洋把丁字裤褪下，大手摁住李英超的细腰，跪着把嘴脸埋进李英超屁股两瓣，惹得趴在桌上的人倒吸一口气。

“洋...哥..你...你干什么...哈”木子洋伸出舌头在李英超穴口周围打转儿，像接吻一样使劲吮吸他的肉环，那里瞬间泛起粉红色。木子洋就正大光明毫不避讳的把直盯着他的后穴，李英超感受到他炙热的眼神，羞的想要摆脱却挣脱不开。

木子洋掐着他的屁股蛋往两边掰，露出里面的肠肉来，一根手指伸了进去，那里便紧紧的吸着他的手指。“小超屁股怎么这么骚?”后穴开始分泌起淫液，流的木子洋满手都是，还在贪得无厌的一张一合想索要着更多。

木子洋倒了点润滑在手上，直接三根手指伸了进去，准确的戳到那敏感的一点。李英超瞬间全身颤栗一声淫叫:“啊...那...就是那...哈...”

木子洋坏心眼的把手抽了出来转身去拿东西，手指突然离开让李英超感觉后穴空虚无比。但是他乖乖的趴在桌上不敢乱动。

木子洋回来的时候手上拿着手机，把手机放在桌上拨了一通电话，上面备注是“李振洋”。李英超一脸茫然不知所措的盯着他还没来得及问这是什么意思，木子洋就突然径直插入他的又软又烂的后穴，疼的李英超直打哆嗦。

“小超，洋哥的香肠好吃吗？”木子洋身子一挺把肉棒全插到底。空虚的后穴终于得到了满足，李英超在木子洋快速抽插的节奏里逐渐找到了快感:“啊啊...洋哥好棒...顶到了...好棒喔...啊”

“喂?”电话那边突然接通，李振洋清亮的声音从那边穿来。被摁在桌上的李英超惊的一抖，死死咬住嘴皮不敢发出声音。

木子洋下身保持着快速抽插的频率，去把手机的免提打开。坏心眼狠狠的往李英超后穴里一顶，李英超再也憋不住“啊”的一声叫出来。

“小弟?你怎么了”李振洋在那边疑惑道。  
“哈...啊啊...好爽...嗯...”李英超已经压制不住自己的呻吟，索性放开的叫出来。  
“李英超，你在干什么?”李振洋语气已经冷下来。  
木子洋发狠的操着身下的人，每一下都戳中他的敏感点，他倒是想看看李英超怎么回答。  
“哈...哥哥...我想你...好想你...我在自慰...”李英超理直气壮的扯着慌，被木子洋干的声音染上了哭腔。  
“小弟这么想我?”电话那头李振洋听见他的娇息，强烈压下身下的反应，语气好了许多。  
“想....啊啊...李振洋...操我...快回来干我...”李英超被干的合不拢嘴，大口呼吸着喘气。  
“小超真会撒谎，既然想李振洋操你，那我就退出去了?嗯?”木子洋小声的在李英超耳边说，身下已经停止了动作。

“呜呜...哥哥快干我...骚穴要...快进来啊...”李英超扭动着腰肢，急切的求饶着。  
“骚货，等哥哥回来干死你。”李振洋声音低沉沙哑还带着喘息声，木子洋听出来了，李振洋在那边自慰，意识到这点之后，他突然心情很好。

不再把李英超刚刚的话放在心上，把电话挂掉肉棒又开始抽动起来，囊袋拍打在李英超的大腿根发出色情的啪啪声音，恶狠狠的一下下撞进，仿佛要把李英超凿出一个洞来一般。

“哥哥好棒~唔~哥哥啊啊啊...小超快要被操怀孕了”李英超的身体被木子洋转过来，把他抱起来操，这个姿势让木子洋插入的更深，每一下龟头都狠狠擦过他的敏感点。

木子洋像打桩机一样冲刺了几百下，李英超已经被操的浑身没力气，“洋哥...不要了...小超真的不行了...射给小超吧...呜呜呜”木子洋顺了他的意最后抽插了几下边全射在了里面。

 

事后木子洋把李英超清洗好便独自下楼给他买吃的去于是李英超在被窝里给李振洋打电话。  
“哥哥~”李英超声音甜腻腻的。

“小弟，自慰棒操得你舒服吗?”

“乖，哥哥明晚就回来。”

“好~我等哥哥”

 

怎么办，两个洋哥我都好喜欢喔

 

END


End file.
